villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyler (The Cleveland Show)
Tyler is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Grave Danger". He is the leader of a child gang. His gang members include Randy and Snoot. who roams the streets of East Stoolbend. He is known for vandalism, theft, and assault. Tyler befriended Rallo, and used him as a puppet to do his bidding. He was voiced by Jordan Black. Biography Rallo walked down the streets of East Stoolbend, and came across Tyler, Randy, and Snoot. Tyler was taking a baseball bat to a car, vandalizing it for no given reason. Rallo assumed he was some kind of a nice guy and asked him if he wanted to play basketball with him. Tyler said that he and his friends would love to play, if only they had a basketball. He then gestured to a lone boy, playing with a basketball and told Rallo to steal it from him. Rallo was hesitant to do this, but after Tyler threatened him with his bat, Rallo went along with this. Rallo later went to church to redeem himself of his crime, but as soon as he left the building, Tyler and the gang were there again. Tyler ordered him to follow them into the Apple store. After going in and out, without doing anything, a confused Rallo asked what this was all about. It turned out that they had a phone from the store and planted it on Rallo. Just then, the store owner came out and the four of them fled. Rallo made the mistake of dropping the phone, shattering the screen, and getting himself in trouble with the gang. Luckily, Robert was passing by in his car and Rallo jumped in, and escaped safely, but only for the moment. Tyler, Randy, and Snoot tracked down Rallo's location to The Brown-Tubbs House, and showed up there. Rallo tried to snitch on them, but Tyler blackmailed him with the pictures of the phone he stole, which looked very much like his own doing. When Donna came to the door, Tyler introduced himself as Rallo's friend and Rallo was forced to go along with it. Having grown up on the streets of East Stoolbend, Tyler was very amazed with Rallo's lifestyle and saw everything he owned as worthy of being stolen. Tyler planned to steal from all the kids at Rallo's school on show and tell day. He and his friends pretended to be Rallo's presentations for show and tell, and while all the kids were taking their naps, Rallo stole their bags of show and tell items, and gave it to them. When show and tell time came, the kids were all crying, because they had lost all their stuff and Rallo admitted it was his doing. However, he then showed them that he actually tricked the gangsters into stealing a different bag, as he switched the two things out. Shortly afterwards, Tyler and the gang returned, this time, wanting the real stuff. Rallo's friends yelled at them in hatred, and made a bunch of offensive comments about them being poor. Rallo was disappointed in his friends for hating them not because they were thieves, but instead because of their social economic class. He then made all his friends give their belongings to them, believing that they needed it more than they did. After Tyler and the gang left, Rallo called the police, reporting that they had stolen their stuff and then notes that Tyler and his friends were dicks. Appearance Tyler is a male, African-American child with a larger-than-medium forehead and buzz-cut black hair. He has light blue diamond earrings, a tank top that is white in the front and gray in the back, with blue sleeve-holes and a blue collar. He also has blue shorts and red sneakers. Personality Tyler is a depraved young delinquent, who grew up in a bad town and most likely does not have any parents or caregivers to raise him properly. He does not go to school and does not have a home. Now, he is just a gangster, going around and living a life of crime and thuggery. Tyler's main qualms with life come from the fact that he is poor. He is so poor that even the lives of middle-class families, such as The Brown-Tubbs', seem illustrious to him. Tyler makes a living off of stealing the things he likes from richer people. Though he sometimes does these kinds of things on his own, he will also sometimes use another person as a pawn to do his dirty work for him, so that if the crimeis ever cracked down on, he won't be the one going to jail. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot